El despertar del amor
by kurocchi owo
Summary: Kenma ah sido mi amigo por mucho tiempo , siempre lo ayudo a entrenar o lo acompaño a casa , siempre eh pensado que el depende demasiado de mi pero eso no es un problema de cierta manera aunque suene raro me gusta , aunque intento llamar su atención o hacerle reaccionar de alguna manera no lo logro hacer pero esta ves estoy seguro! , llamare su atención!
1. Chapter 1

EL despertar del amor

Kenma ah sido mi amigo por mucho tiempo , siempre lo ayudo a entrenar o lo acompaño a casa , siempre eh pensado que el depende demasiado de mi pero eso no es un problema de cierta manera aunque suene raro me gusta , aunque intento llamar su atención o hacerle reaccionar de alguna manera no lo logro hacer pero esta ves estoy seguro! , llamare su atención!

Kenma oye , Kenma -hostigándolo-

Que quieres? -mientras seguía jugando con su portátil-

Eh conseguido entradas para el cine , quieres ir ? -mostrando una leve sonrisa -

Uhm , como sea no tengo nada que hacer después de todo.. -seguía jugando-

Venga tío suelta eso un momento , estas entradas no son baratas -algo fastidiado-

Kuuro entonces por que malgastas el dinero en eso? -seguía jugando-

Tenia pensado ir con mi viejo amigo a ver una peli ,hay algo de malo en eso? -algo desanimado por la reacción de su amigo-

-lo miro de reojo - iré

Si? -algo sorprendido-

Te eh dicho que no tengo nada que hacer , aparte mi vieja dice que salga y si es contigo de mas que me deja -sin dejar de proyectar su vista en el juego-

Bien -se relaja un poco- gracias tío , no te arrepentirás

Se que aun consigues sorprenderme , por que sigues insistiendo?

Por que ? , quiero ver esa expresión de nuevo -serio-

Uhm? Que expresión -sin quitar la vista a la pantalla-

De alegría -sonrió- cuando éramos niños eras muy tímido y callado, cuando mencione de que tu serias mi amigo de por vida tu estabas tan feliz

-se sonroja un poco sin verlo a la cara- eres raro...

Ya veras Kenma hare que vuelvas a poner esa expresión , si lo logro me dirás en lo que piensas y que soy yo para ti

Si yo gano hare que seas mi esclavo y harás los deberes por mi

Ahh.. -suspira- esta bien

Kuuro a pesar de todo -se detiene con el videojuego- esfuérzate -mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos de felino-

Ja! , no me rendiré hasta que lo logre , nos vemos el sábado -comenzó a caminar y hizo una señal sin ver a kenma-

Ojala fuera como tu kuroo -pensó kenma-

Ojala sea cierto lo que dices -entra a su casa-

Continua.

Bueno este es un nuevo fic :D como siempre pueden hacer pedidos solo mencionen las parejas y la serie , bueno me despido y nos veremos en otra oportunidad ^^/

Byebye.


	2. el despertar del amor cap 2

El despertar del amor cap 2

Este es el gran día por fin veré a kenma y le daré una gran impresión , esta vez si me esforzare al máximo ,jajaja ya vera ese tío lo dejare con la boca abierta.

-Si!- me dirigía a casa de kuuro , estaba tan emocionado que fui corriendo a su casa para rápidamente tocar el timbre varias veces -kenma!-

-maldición tío no puedes simplemente tocar 3 veces - me miro kenma todo desarreglado con aun la pijama -

-¿Ehh tío aun no estas arreglado ?- al ver sus ropas quede tan deprimido , el aun no me toma enserio , yo todo emocionado y el aun recién levantándose - ve y arréglate rápido nos perderemos la peli tío- suspire.

-Uh.- me afirmo kenma entrando a casa , demoro unos 15 minutos , salió con una capucha color negro con una polera color rojo y unos pantalones color azul , lo mire y lo tome del brazo -Vámonos rápido!- y salí corriendo.

Oe espera , que demonios te pasa! -kenma me gritaba mientras yo me dirigía a la estación.

-oh! , estamos de suerte ahí esta el tren subamos!- corrimos hasta la puerta , casi no alcanzamos , por lo menos no estábamos tan atrasados.

-eres exagerado, ah.. -suspiro ,sacando de su bolsillo el portátil para no despegarse , este tío no sabe nada mas que jugar.

-¿No te intereso Kenma?- me miro de reojo , mientras yo esperaba algún tipo de respuesta.

Cambio su vista a la venta -debemos bajarnos- dejándome en duda nuevamente , nos bajamos del tren y nos dirigimos directamente al cine.

... -seguía en su portátil- se dio cuenta que lo estaba observando demasiado y se atrevió a preguntarme - ¿pasa algo?-

-Mmhh.. Mira! - apunte a cualquier lado y le quite el portátil , ya no soportaba que kenma me ignorara.

-oye! , devuélvelo - decía mientras me lo intentaba quitar , lastima por el ya que su altura lo traicionaba.

-No , me canse veremos la película y luego juega todo lo que quieras , no vine aquí para que te la pases jugando y no veas nada de la función- lo guarde en mi bolsillo , para luego tomarlo del brazo y adentrarlo a la sala oscura.

-Tsk... - algo molesto con el suceso , se sentó molesto y solo dirigió su vista a la pantalla enorme frente a nosotros , me sentía algo mal , convencí a Kenma para venir aquí y aun así no estaba satisfecho , mi egoísmo hizo que kenma estuviera molesto.

-... -me quede en silencio y solo miraba hacia abajo , me cuestionaba a cada segundo , ¿Qué demonios hice mal ?.

-oye.. , la película no esta tan mal- me dijo sin dirigirme la vista aunque no lo aparentaba para nada había sentido que el se había sentido un poco apenado -perdón-

-Ah.. Si ,pensé que te gustaría ya que es una función de tu juego favorito , pensé que sabias sobre que película veríamos - dije algo alegre y algo confundido pensé que era consiente de la película , me atreví a preguntarle si quería algo de comer ya que no comimos nada en el camino -¿oye quieres que traiga palomitas o algo-

-Uhm!- me afirmo con su cabeza con una leve sonrisa , sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a ponerse intranquilo , palpitaba tan fuerte, ¿que me pasa?.

-S-si! , no me tardo- mientras fui a comprar rápido las golosinas , me entraban dudas , encontrar lindo a un amigo del infancia es demasiado... , ¿O NO?! La cajera me sacudió un poco para entregarme las palomitas y unas bebidas , me dirigí al asiento -listo! -

-Umm.. , llegaste justo a tiempo casi te pierdes una de las mejores partes- Kenma no es de hablar mucho por eso cuando menciono aquellas palabras me quede atónico , me quede viéndolo por un rato y el se había dado cuenta - ¿que?.

-Nada... , solo que no hablas mucho me sorprendió un poco- me sentía algo agitado , aun faltaba una cosa que hacer.

-Ya... -comenzó a comer y beber mientras veía la película muy agradablemente , tal ves no lo demostraba pero se que era así.

-Gracias...- susurre , ya había obtenido lo que quería aunque fuera lo mas mínimo.

-¿Uh?- me miro confundido , después de que acabara la película nos quedamos unos minutos afuera observando a la nada y aproveche de darle el mejor asombro de toda su vida-

-Kenma se que no te sorprenden muchas cosas pero... , pensé que podría agradarte- coloque en sus manos lo único que podría cambiar el rostro serio y despreocupado de Kenma.

-K-kuuro esto es... , ¿como sabias que anhelaba este juego ? -me miro con aquellos ojos de gato muy asombrado-

-ja... lo logre , lo hacerte cambiar esa expresión , es muy sencillo Kenma siempre estoy al tanto de ti , hay pequeñas cosas las cuales te quitan la vista del portátil y una de esas era este juego- Kenma me sorprendido con un abrazo , nunca pensé eso de Kenma de verdad hoy termine siendo yo el mas sorprendido

-Gracias kuuro..- sonrió levemente , Kenma podría ser apático con la mayoría de las personas pero conmigo mostraba un poco de su calidez y dulzura , aun queda rondando en mi cabeza aun el ¿por que me asombra esto? o ¿ por que mi corazón late tanto cuando soy testigo de sus caras dulces?

Continuara

Disculpen la tardanza en subir , lamentablemente XD estuve con pruebas trabajos y todo un caos , pss aquí les dejo otro fic ^^ ojala lo hayan disfrutado y como saben pueden dejar pedidos solo necesito las parejas y la serie o anime , hasta otra bye~.


	3. el despertar del amor cap 3

EL despertar del amor

Hoy Kenma me fue a buscar , bueno yo se lo pedí pero llego tarde , acaso este chico no sabe lo que es llegar temprano? .

-Oye Kenma es tarde- le mencione algo molesto.

-Umm..- no le dio mucha importancia ya que estaba jugando el juego que le di.

-Tengo algo planeado para hoy- sabia que esto pasaría así que planee algo.

-Ah.. si?- sin prestarme atención alguna.

-Que te parece si tenemos una pequeña competencia? Le mencione mientras el elevo la vista para verme, al parecer estaba interesado.

-Te escucho- mientras me miraba fijamente como si estuviera listo.

-Yo también tengo una consola , esta en mi pieza y tengo intenciones de desafiarte- dirán algunos que tonto Kenma sabe mas de juegos pero yo me había asegurado y practique.

-Claro...- me sonrió con unos ojos llenos de fuerza se veía que el no tenia intención de perder , eso me excitaba.

-Bueno entonces vamos a mi habitación , que te gustaría jugar ? Impaciente por mostrarle mis capacidades .

-Cualquiera , debe ser justo- sonrió con un poco de maldad -esto de verdad es interesante-

-Jaja.. , es primera vez que te veo tan ansioso por algo- estaba contento al ver que provoque a Kenma a interesarle algo , entramos a mi habitación instale todo y coloque un juego al azar -listo empecemos?-

-Uh- afirmo , pero pensé en algo mas interesante así habría mas tensión.

-Apostemos algo , si pierdo hare lo que quieras- dije sin vacilar esta era mi oportunidad.

-Y si ganas?- me miro fríamente como si realmente le diera igual, no sabia que pedir , cualquier cosa daba igual pero..

-Me besaras- lo mire por unos segundos , estaba nervioso es obvio ningún hombre aceptaría esto como apuesta.

-Entendido- preparo sus manos y al comenzar el juego movía sus manos a una velocidad impresionante apenas pude hacerle 2 golpes, con el primer sonido de la derrota me prepare para cualquier cosa.

-Gane te exijo que me cantes - yo algo confundido y avergonzado cumplí con la petición y mientras lo hacia algo hizo que parar -pff... wuaajajajajaja- Kenma exploto de la risa de una manera impresionante -te vez patético jajajaja-

-Cállate! , se que esta vez ganare! - después de todas vergüenzas y humillaciones que me hizo pasar Kenma esta era la ultima partida -estoy listo- podría haberme ganado pero se que esta vez si.

-Claro- sonrió , luego de varios movimientos había evitado varios y rematado muchos , pero se acercaba la decisiva de quien ganaba o no un solo golpe para saber quien era el ganador.

-Oh...- lo mire y explote de la emoción -te ganeee! , jajaja por fin por dios.

-Si- me preocupe un poco Kenma no hacia nada.

-Kenma estas bien?- me atreví a preguntarle.

Se acerco a mi y se quedo unos segundos viéndome , me sentía realmente extraño ya que estaba demasiado cerca -cierra los ojos- vi que se había ruborizado un poco.

-Por que ?- aun no entendía a que se debía.

-Solo hazlo!- opte por hacerle caso pero un ataque masivo de sensaciones raras invadían mi cuerpo sentía que se acercaba mas , sentía su respiración hasta el punto de sentir sus labios , ahí fue cuando recordé que era la apuesta , se sentía suave y cálido solo eran sus labios pero por dios que se sienten bien -listo , el juego a terminado-

Me disculpo aunque Kenma no este en mis pensamientos en estos momentos pero se siente bien maldición , le tome el cuello y lo acerque a mi para posar mis labios y presionarlos , comencé a juguetear con esa lengua dulce , mientras que Kenma intentaba zafarse pero no podía perdió fuerzas , entre ese lapso me detuve -perdón...-

-...- se quedo en silencio por unos segundos -ya que... , no me desagrada- con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas sin capaz de dirigirme la mirada .

-Jajaja en serio ?- estaba feliz demasiado feliz.

-No te emociones tanto , tonto- podía ver que estaba avergonzado.

Puede que haya perdido muchas veces en este duelo infernal con el muy malicioso de Kenma pero mas que un perdedor me siento un ganador , estoy demasiado feliz que podría morir , mis sentimientos aun no están claros , pero si algo entiendo es que con el soy feliz.

Uf esto se escribió solo por dios o_o , en serio lo escribí en el momento , pero a mi me gusto , espero que les haya gustado este fic, hasta otro bye ^^/.


End file.
